


An Overlooked Detail

by Chalcedony305



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Accidents, Aged-Up Character(s), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desperation, Gen, Holding, Implied Scat, Omorashi, Stomach Ache, Wetting, bathroom desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalcedony305/pseuds/Chalcedony305
Summary: They had really thought of everything. With those chains and ropes binding him, there was no chance of him escaping. The people they would send to give him food and water also acted as a way to monitor him in case he ever did find a way to escape. Though, Nagito noted, there was one overlooked detail.“When do you plan on untying me so I could use the bathroom?”





	An Overlooked Detail

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I would never make fan smut because I didn’t wanna get blasted by the fandoms in cringe comps, but then I thought to myself “Fuck it.” All jokes aside, please don’t read this type of content if you’re underaged and/or disturbed by bathroom desperation. This is for fans of the DR franchise who enjoy this type of content.  
Side note: The characters are aged up for obvious reasons.

After the traumatic and tragic events of the first trial, everyone was understandably wound up. Well, “wound up” was a bit of an understatement. Their state of horror left them with zero tolerance for anything Nagito may attempt to do, which is how he found himself in this position.

As punishment for revealing what he thought was the most rational plan, he was restrained and left alone in the dimly lit room.

Nagito’s past made him familiar with this type of environment, though that didn’t exactly make it enjoyable. Thankfully, his former peers were far kinder than his previous captor. They could have easily left him to die, especially since he was guilty of taking one of their lives. But instead, they came in periodically to give him meals.

“ _ They’re way too kind _ ,” Nagito thought, “ _ How will they even get through this killing game? _ ”

The young man rolled over onto his side to ease the pinch of his arms tied behind him. They had really thought of everything. With those chains and ropes binding him, there was no chance of him escaping. The people they would send to give him food and water also acted as a way to monitor him in case he ever did find a way to escape. Though, Nagito noted, there was one overlooked detail.

“When do you plan on untying me so I could use the bathroom?” he asked Hajime when the man set down his lunch.

“We’re not untying you,” Hajime coldly remarked as he collected the empty plate and bottle from earlier.

“ _ Fair enough _ ,” Nagito thought.

“Then when will one of you help me use the toilet?” he asked.

At that, Hajime physically recoiled, his face heating up as though he had been insulted. “Never! No one’s going to do that,” he snapped.

That statement put more pressure on the bound male’s already tight stomach.

“That’s just unrealistic, Hajime,” said Nagito, his voice trembling ever so slightly, “You can’t feed someone regularly and not expec--”

Hajime jumped to his feet and turned to leave. “I’m not listening to this any more,” he asserted as he hastened towards the exit. The slam of the door punctuated his assertion, leaving Nagito in darkness once again with no room to reason or bargain.

The tray of curry and rice in front of him looked and smelled appetizing, as did the vitamin water in the tall plastic bottle. However, the presence of both only made the young man feel even worse. The pressure in his gut turned nauseating whenever he glanced at the full plate.

By the time the trails of steam finally stopped emanating from the meal, Nagito’s appetite had vanished, too. Curry was just one of those meals that couldn’t be eaten cold.

Dejected, the young man turned all the way onto his left side to avoid looking at his lunch, but that only served to slosh around the liquid in his bladder.

Nagito huffed as he clenched his thighs together. Even though he didn’t look like it, he felt painfully bloated. The two urgencies pushing within his body made him feel as though he would literally burst if he relaxed for even a moment.

“ _ Isn’t this a type of torture in some countries? _ ” he bitterly thought, “ _ I think I’m starting to understand why. _ ”

In the quiet room, the only things that reached his ears were his own labored breathing and the gurgling of his stomach. Even if he tried to make the time less unbearable by distracting his mind, it was almost impossible with both sounds reminding him of his pain. Nagito never thought he’d miss something as mundane as the hush of a breeze or the hum of an air conditioner so much.

A gasp passed through his lips when a surge of pressure rushed to his rectum and he was forced to tighten his muscles to prevent the worst from happening. Unfortunately, this allowed a bit of urine to leak out.

“N-No…!” Nagito struggled to regain control of his bladder, but only succeeded in pushing more of the liquid out.

It was hot and felt sticky against his skin, giving him goosebumps of discomfort and shock. Yet, at the same time, there was a monumental feeling of relief behind that.

The pressure easing off of Nagito’s bladder put spots in his vision and made his head spin. The painful knots that tormented him were now melting away at a blissful pace. He couldn’t help the exhausted moan that rose from his throat. He even became aware of beads of sweat on his face and neck that had formed from his straining.

Nagito felt as though nearly a few minutes had passed when the stream was still going strong. He couldn’t tell if that was from his sense of time being distorted by his confinement or if the sudden release made his thinking just that hazy.

The puddle around him was mostly clear since most of his peers didn’t care to give him anything fancier than a generic bottle of water. For that, Nagito was a little bit grateful. Otherwise, he figured, the odor would be unendurable.

At some point, the flow had become so subtle that he couldn’t tell if he had stopped or not. His member almost felt numb from the sensations it had been put through, that it could barely detect the small trickle leaking from it. When the flow finally did stop, an intense shiver ran up Nagito’s spine. In that moment, he didn’t care about the discomfort of the mess he lied in. It was dwarfed by the immense relief from the pain he had been suffering all day. Even if it was just for that moment, it was over.

A sharp pang ran across Nagito’s colon as it groaned ominously. He grit his teeth and trembled as he tightened his muscles again.

“ _ Dear God...please have them untie me _ ...”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m probably asking to put my neck on the chopping block considering what happened to the Kokichi omo fic and the fact the Nagito’s become a meme in the fandom. But like I said: Fuck it. This scene was a good bathroom desperation prompt.


End file.
